1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subject detecting method and apparatus, and a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital cameras that have been recently released provide a subject detection function or a face detection function. Since face detection is usually based on learning of face data, a face region is detected by searching for learned face data in an image input via an image sensor.
In addition, since most digital cameras include a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) window, a subject to be photographed may be displayed on the LCD window to facilitate a photographing operation. Moreover, recent digital cameras improve the convenience of photographing by allowing the angle of the LCD window to be changed. For example, because an LCD window, which is disposed on a side of a digital camera opposite to a side where lenses are located, is rotatably coupled to the main body of the digital camera, a user desiring to take a picture of themselves may rotate the LCD window to check his or her own image through the LCD window before taking a picture.